The Girl in the Mirror
by Flare Hawk
Summary: Who is she? Who is this strange girl that Sakura was staring at so intently? More importantly, what did she want with her Naruto?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does**

* * *

**The Girl in the Mirror**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon or Inner Self Speech"**

'_**Demon or Inner Self Thoughts' **_

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

Who is she?

Who is this strange girl that Sakura was staring at so intently?

More importantly, what did she want with _her_ Naruto?

Maybe she wanted to use him, in order to fulfill some sort of twisted plot, like making someone jealous, or maybe she just wanted to cause him pain for the sick enjoyment of it.

She seemed like a nice person on the surface. She seemed smart, dependable, and passionate, but Sakura could see that it was all just some sort of façade.

Sakura could tell that she was evil, selfish, and, for a lack of a better term, a real bitch.

She just wanted to punch this girl until she bled from every pore, she wanted to beat this girl until she was within an inch of death, heal her, and then repeat the process until she was satisfied. She just wanted to destroy this girl for even thinking of harming _her_ Naruto.

This girl wasn't good enough for _her _Naruto,

At the mention of Naruto, the look in her eyes changed to something that could mistaken, to the untrained eye, to be love.

That couldn't be possible. This girl could not love Naruto, she wasn't good enough for Naruto. However, the more she peered into this girl's eyes, the more love she saw within its depths.

Love for one person.

Naruto.

_Her_ Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what's the holdup?" Naruto asked walking up behind her. Whirling around, Sakura came face to face with her boyfriend, Naruto. They had recently started dating, and Sakura knew that Naruto loved her, but she had been unable to reciprocate the feeling.

Taking a timid step towards him, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her small frame against him. Looking up into his eyes, Sakura found herself lost in those hypnotizing, mesmerizing, cerulean blue pools that he called eyes.

"Are you okay, Sak−" Naruto started to ask, but was interrupted by Sakura capturing his lips with her own. Shocked, Naruto didn't respond for a moment, but he soon started to passionately, return the kiss.

Sakura was floating on Cloud Nine, at the moment she was the epitome of bliss. Naruto was passionate, yet gentle. There wasn't a word Sakura could think of that could fully describe this feeling.

One word came to mind.

Love.

Pulling apart, Naruto rested his forehead on Sakura's and stared deeply into her emerald irises.

Sakura couldn't help but flinch slightly at the intensity of Naruto's stare that seemed to penetrated deep into the confines of her very soul. As Sakura stared into his eyes, she saw what she had been missing out on for all these years.

"I love you, Naruto." Sakura whispered to him blushing. To say that Naruto was shocked, that was the understatement of the year.

Peering at his shocked expression, Sakura couldn't help but giggle. He had his jaw wide open, and if he didn't close his mouth soon, Sakura knew something was going to fly inside it. His eyes held a dreamy, far away look that made Sakura burst into another fit of giggles.

Hearing his beloved's giggles snapped Naruto out of his reverie. Looking down at the still giggling Sakura, Naruto waited until he was sure she was finished.

"Could you repeat that, please?" Naruto asked trying to make sure he heard her right.

Blushing at his request, Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, idiot." Sakura said again blushing.

Grinning like a madman, Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her into another passionate kiss, which took the breath from Sakura. When the two pulled apart for air, they stood in silence for minutes.

Sakura took that time to think, about Naruto and how he was always there for her. She thought about the days, when she would ask Sasuke out, she would get rejected, and Naruto would try his best to comfort her, an action that she would repay by punching him. She really didn't deserve him or his love.

"So, what were you doing that was taking so long, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked questioningly.

Sakura smiled at the mention of _that _girl, she was dead. She died along the moment her love for Naruto was born.

"Oh, nothing; I was just looking in the mirror." Sakura said casually.

Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Well, now we're going to be late. We'll probably be even later than Kakashi." Naruto said waggling a finger at her.

"Oh, well; we'll just have to hurry then." Sakura said grabbing his wrist and rushing out the door.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Naruto exclaimed shutting the door behind them.

As Sakura dragged Naruto to their destination, she knew that _the_ girl in the mirror was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
